To the glass back plate of a thin-type cathode ray tube (CRT) are bonded and fixed metal stud pins, and parts such as an electron gun, etc., are supported and fixed in the inside of the CRT by the stud pins. When the thickness of the back plate is at least about 10 mm, the stud pins are embedded in the glass and welded thereto. When the thickness of the glass back plate is thin, e.g., thinner than 7 mm, the stud pins are bonded to the back plate with a low-melting glass frit. In the latter case, there has been proposed a method of using a low-melting glass frit containing a silicon carbide whisker for improving the shock resistance of the bonded portions.
However, there is a phenomenon that when a bonded article, where a glass and a metal (e.g., stud pins) are bonded with a low-melting glass frit containing a silicon carbide whisker, is subjected to re-heating, e.g., a heating process at a temperature of 400.degree. C. or higher, the distance between the surface of the glass and the pedestal portion of the stud pin changes, because of the volume expansion of the low-melting glass frit caused by the release of adsorbed water in the silicon carbide whisker.
In the manufacture of a thin-type CRT, this phenomenon becomes a serious problem to precisely control the distance (H.sub.2 in FIG. 2) between an electron gun unit and the image-displaying surface at the inside surface of a glass face plate on which a fluorescent substance is coated.